


It starts with a kiss It ends with a jar

by Linvn2289



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linvn2289/pseuds/Linvn2289
Summary: Kai has a thing he likes to do, a sick thing, a dangerous thing, and it usually involves a woman with long hair which is slightly older than him





	

IT STARTS WITH A KISS.....IT ENDS WITH A JAR

What does it mean to be insane? Well, according to the oxford dictionary, the word ‘insane’ means seriously mentally ill. Maybe it is true, maybe not. I have met a lot of insane people but they all have different types of insanity, for example, Tala is insanely sadistic but not to the point of causing death; Tyson is insanely in love with food, but not to the point where he will eat himself sick; Kenny is insane with computers but not to the point of where he will built a computer system that will be able to think for itself, like in those terminator movies; I can mention many others that are insane in my eyes and many others’ eyes, but neither of them will ever be admitted to a mental hospital. So many people uses the word ‘insane’ to describe an awesome thing that they have witnessed, so now my question is: what is the real definition if insane or does it depend on what the person does, for example, a serial killer will also be defined as an insane person, but why? Is it because they kill for their own desires and pleasures? Maybe society is using the word ‘insane’ in the wrong concept, maybe that word is only reserved for the serial killers and the murderers, maybe we should all see the word ‘insane’ as something very serious. If that’s the case, then the word ‘insane’ will suit me better than it does with either Tala, Tyson, Kenny or the others, because I am mentally ill, and not in the sense of wanting to kill myself all the time, but more in the sense of wanting to kill someone else, and not just anyone, no, it is someone specific, a woman slightly older than me and she has to have long hair, the longer the better; nothing shorter than mid back, longer than that is perfect for me.

Right now I am casually following my next victim, I guess her to be around 22, she may be older but she is definitely not a teenager anymore. It is slowly becoming dusk, the perfect time in my opinion; thunder clouds are also starting to roll in. I had spotted her some time ago at a cafe, arguing with a guy, probably a boyfriend, but by the looks of it, I can only assume he is now an ex-boyfriend. She stormed away from the guy and she looked furious, the tears falling from her eyes, clearly visible and they were tears coming from fury, not hurt. I am a safe distance away from her, far enough for her not to suspect anything, but still close enough to keep her in my sight. She is hugging herself, probably out of anger. I assume she is making her way to the nearby bridge crossing the river, the perfect place to calm one’s troubled mind. 

I must say, from my current position, she looks like a catch; long black hair, black leather pants with a white halter-top, and by the looks of her arms, she does a sport that involves using her arms a lot; they are toned to perfection and they still look very feminine. She has a beautiful face but a face that can show anyone not to mess with her, she almost reminds me of a Goth chick, and who does not love the bad girl persona? I for one, always find a Goth chick very attractive. 

Women who are in an emotional state of mind is the easiest type of prey to manipulate because they are so blinded by their hurtful emotions, that they do not realise when a guy is playing them, and although it is seen as cruel, it is what I like to do. I like to mess with a woman’s mind, making her believe that she is safe with me, that I care about her, that she can trust me with anything, even with her life, that I will never hurt her, and that is where she makes the mistake; no one can trust me for I am insane, unstable, crazy, you name it, I am all of those bad things that makes people end up in an asylum. 

A serial killer is defined as someone who targets only a certain type of people, they kill all of their victims in a similar way and they always keep a souvenir of their victims, mostly because they want to relive that intense and thrilling moment when they had tortured and killed their victims. I am no different, and yes, I do see myself as a serial killer as my actions speak for themselves. I target women with long hair, I always end up taking them back to my place where after a few charming words and gestures, they beg me to take them to bed, I drug them afterwards, keeping them around for two to three days before I kill them, decapitating them and placing their heads in a jar filled with alcohol. I can proudly boast that I already have a collection of 23 heads; not too bad for someone who is already at this sick game for a year and half now. My trophy collection is my pride and joy, and just like all trophy collectors, I want to expand my collection. I have no certain amount that I want to reach, I guess I will most probably stop the day that I die, get caught or find a new obsession, the last one being highly doubtful.

I was correct in assuming the black haired beauty is making her way to the bridge for she has just reached it. I watch as she walks to right in the middle of the bridge where she stops and leans over the edge, her head resting on one hand as her one arm is perched up on the concrete edge, the other arm just resting on the edge; she looks out at the flowing water and I can already see that she is lost in thought. I stop a distance away from the bridge; there is no use in making my presence known just yet. 

The media has depicted me as a cold, heartless young man, and that is the image the entire world has of me. I don’t complain seeing as it keeps the idiots away from me, hopefully out of fear. I am famous, okay, I am very famous and it is not just because of my beyblading skills; no, my looks also add to my popularity, both the female and male population find me attractive, and who can argue with millions of people. I must admit that I am eye candy; with my two toned hair, the light blue in front, the dark blue at the back, my mahogany coloured eyes, my deep masculine voice and best of all, my toned and muscular body. Heck, I probably would have fallen in love with myself but that is just sick.

I continue watching her from a safe distance but I can clearly hear her sniffing, meaning she is still crying; that is just perfect for me. I feel in my left pocket, and bingo, I do have a handkerchief. Voltaire may be a bastard but at least he taught me etiquette, something that always comes in handy, especially now. A plan is already forming in my head as to how I can get her to talk to me and that she can see that I mean her no harm. If she is anything like her appearance, this one would be really difficult to convince about my sincerity. I can already smell the rain, so I guess I have to act now. 

I place both hands in my pockets and casually start to make my way to the bridge in my usual walking manner, eyes closed, hands in the pocket, and carrying an aura that shows everyone that I am not one to make talks with and that I want to be left alone. I slowly make my way up the bridge on the exact same side of the bridge that she is standing. I reach her rather quickly but I pretend to not notice her and as I pass her, I can still hear her sniffing. I walk a few steps more before I stop in my tracks and turn around, all part of my plan. I take out the white handkerchief and silently walk towards her where I gently tap her on her shoulder and hold the cloth to her. Her eyes are a unique green, slightly mixed with brown and they suit her. She looks at me with a very surprised look and then she looks at the handkerchief, and I can see that she is slightly hesitating on whether she should take it or not, but in the end she gave in and took it, thanking me but saying it in an almost whisper; if I didn’t have such excellent hearing, I most probably would have missed it.

I come to stand next to her and just look out at the flowing water, catching a view of her out of the corner of my eye, noticing her as she wiped her eyes. 

“You can keep it,” is all I say to her without looking at her. 

“Thanks, I guess. It is not every day a stranger stops to show kindness to another person, much less a man that hands a handkerchief to a woman; I thought that that kindness had died along with our grandparents, and that there are no more gentlemen left.”

I do not say anything to that, and I just remain leaning against the edge, she too taking up her previous position. The two of us remain standing there, in total silence, although it was not uncomfortable. Just then the thunder started making its presence known, the perfect opportunity for me to continue winning her trust. 

“The storm is coming so we better get to safety. Do you live near here?” 

She looks at me and by the look on her face, it is clear that she does not live in this area; even more perfect for me.

“Err, I should not even be in this part of town, so no.”

“Come on, follow me,” is all I say, hoping that she will follow me.

“Where to?”

“My house is only two blocks from here; if we leave now we might reach it before the rain starts to fall, and relax, I have no hidden agenda. You can wait there until the storm passes, and if you want to, you can call someone to come and fetch you at my home.”

“How do I know that you won’t hit me over the head the moment we walk into your house?”

“I guess the only way to find out is if you follow me; look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I would prefer it not to get drenched. The choice is your; I am leaving.”

I turn away from the edge, looking at her once more before turning into the direction the mansion is situated. I only give a few steps before she joins me, but not without giving me a warning.

“I do know how to defend myself, Kai Hiwatari.”

I look at her, smirking, which she also returns, and I must admit, it suits her perfectly. However, I don’t say anything and the two of us start making our way towards the mansion in complete, yet comfortable, silence. 

We were only a few houses away from the mansion when the heavens suddenly opened and it was not drizzling rain; within seconds we were drenched as we started to run towards the mansion. We reached the gate but still had a distance to run before we are in the safety of a dry solitude. I quickly unlock the door and we make our way in, and she just gasped when she saw the inside of the mansion.

“Wow, I had no idea you are this rich.”

“Hn; leave your shoes and follow me. I will show you to a bathroom where you can take a shower or whatever. The only dry clothes I have are my clothes.”

“Cool; lead the way, and by the way, the name is Samantha but I prefer to be called Sam.”

I only nod as I start making my way up the stairs, ‘Sam’ following me obediently. I lead her to my room where I show her the bathroom, and I tell her that I will leave some clothes for her on the bed; I also tell her that when she is finished, she can come back downstairs with her wet clothes. I glance out of the window and can see that it is dark, the thunder clouds assuring that the last little bit of sunlight is completely gone behind the thick dark clouds. Just before she makes her way into the bathroom, she asks me whether I have a hairdryer, and I indicate to her that it is on the dresser. She just nods and then goes into the bathroom, closing the door. The reason for having a hair dryer is not for my own use, but you will find out later. I take a set of clothes for myself and I place a few shirts on the bed for her to choose from, along with a couple of pants. I hope she goes commando because if everything goes to plan, we will spend the rest of night naked. After taking my clothes, I also leave to go take a hot shower in one of the other bathrooms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About 20 minutes have already passed since I had left Sam in my room. Right now I am in the kitchen, just waiting for her. I soon hear her calling me and I meet her at the bottom of the stairs with her wet clothes in her arms, and I indicate to her to follow me to the kitchen. She immediately takes a seat at the counter when we walk into the kitchen. I place both of our clothes into the dryer and then I take a seat at the counter. I am not gay but she looks good in my clothes. She opted for a dark blue shirt, however, she did not have a jean on; maybe they were just too big for her, but she did have a pair of trunks on, which I noticed earlier accentuates her legs, they having a soft tan and her tanned legs are also toned, just like her arms. No sane man can deny that she is most definitely a gorgeous specimen of the opposite sex. 

“I have food, and drinks if you want any; I am going to make hot chocolate if you want any.”

“That sounds like a good idea, thanks.”

I get up to prepare the hot chocolate and we remain in silence until it was finished. The rain was pouring outside, the thunder indicating that it is not going to stop anytime soon; this is just too perfect for me. I pour the hot chocolate and ask her whether she will be fine if we go sit in the living room in front of the fire place, which she agrees to. I carry both of our cups to the living room, she silently following me. We both take a comfortable couch where we remain sitting in silence, until Sam finally decided to start with a conversation.

“I am surprised at how generous you are; the media usually depicts you as a cold and selfish person.”

“The media lives in a world of their own, their own fantasies, and they want the rest of the world to have the same fantasies as they do.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that they are spreading all of these lies about you?”

I just shake my head from side to side, as I take a sip from my hot chocolate while I keep my eyes on the fire. 

“Anyway, thanks for your generosity, Kai. Just say what I have to do to repay you.”

“Don’t insult me; although, if you want to, you can tell me what you were doing at the bridge crying earlier this evening?”

“Well, you can thank my ex-boyfriend for that. He just decided that I was not good enough for him anymore, and he is looking for something different.”

I glance over at Sam, she too is just staring at the fire but her eyes do not show the hurt like one would expect seeing after receiving such news from a man that was suppose to love her; instead, she almost looks relieved. She appears to actually be happy about the news, and although I almost missed it, I luckily caught her smiling behind her cup before she took a sip from her hot chocolate. I might as well use this to my advance.

“That is his loss,” is all I say and she turns to face me, a surprised look on her face. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Any man that thinks he is better than a woman deserves to die alone; men and women are equal, no matter what they do for a living, or what their strength and weaknesses are. If you ask me, I think that it is a blessing that you two are done because no woman deserves to be treated like that, especially a beautiful woman as yourself.”

I turn away from the fire, and the two of us lock eyes, my face remaining expressionless while she looks stunned about my little confession. 

“Man, Kai, I don’t even know you for two hours yet, and already you have won over my respect.”

“I am just being honest, Sam. I know when I see a beautiful woman, and I know when she is beautiful on both the inside and the outside, just like you. I don’t have to beat around the bush; I am not that type of person. I speak my mind when I feel it is needed.”

She says nothing; instead, she gives me a cheeky grin, her eyes suddenly showing mischief, and I suddenly feel a tightening in my crotch area because that grin and the look in her eyes suits her perfectly; it makes her appear even sexier. I also cannot help but smirk back at her, images already flashing through my mind of how I have my way with her in my bed, and hopefully it will not be much longer; the night is still young after all so there is more than enough time to make her weak at the knees and to drive her crazy with desire and lust.

“If I didn’t know any better, Kai, I would think that you are smooth talking me, however, your actions show that you are a genuine nice guy, a very rare breed indeed.”

Oh Samantha, if only you knew what I have planned for you; you would run away as far as you possibly can. I am a rare breed, that is the truth; a rare type of serial killer. I do not rape my victims before I kill them; I make love to them, making them believe that I only want them to be happy. I lose all sign of my humanity once I give in to the voices in my head, something that you, my dear sweet Samantha, will experience one of these good days. You will think that I am madly in love you, Sam, when in fact I am only making sure that you enjoy the last couple of days of your life in pure bliss and happiness before I rip your life away.

“I have my grandfather to thank for my manners; he taught me that morals and etiquette are something that cannot be bought, and it is something that can get you far in life. I will never forget what he had taught me as I have already seen that it does have its advantages in life.” 

Getting a woman to be putty in my hands is one of the advantages, among others.

“You can be a real charmer, Hiwatari, of that I am sure.”

I can just chuckle at that remark.

“What makes you say that, Sam?”

She takes another sip from her cup, still with that cheeky grin on her face. I wait in patience as we keep eye contact, my blood rushing from my head all the way down to the lower parts of my body, a certain manly area. She takes the cup away from her mouth, making me wait even more for the answer.

“You can’t deny that you are eye catching, Kai, and I am sure that you have already figured out how to make any female swoon at your feet.”

“Is that so? Are you really one of those women that think all men are the same? I never would have expected that from you; maybe I have read your character completely wrong.”

“No, Kai, you were correct; I am not that type of woman, but I am already falling at your feet, and that in this short amount of time, and that my dear, Kai, is way out of character of me, so, either you are an expert at swooning a woman with your good manners, or I am losing my mind.”

“I can assure you, Sam, that I am no charmer, I do not use my looks to swoon a lady and I am also no player; I do not waste my time on such petty things. I speak my mind, as I have already said before, and if I feel I have to complement a woman, I do it, no hidden agenda and no strings attached.”

I keep my demeanour calm and cool, just keeping my eyes locked on hers, the cheeky grin of Sam now turning into a huge grin, showing off her perfectly lined white teeth. I am really going to enjoy making Sam mine tonight, and the way things are going right now, it won’t be long till we are in my bed, making a complete mess of the bedding.

“I must admit, Kai, that I have already met a lot of men by now, but none like you; so straight forward, so genuine. A charmer also says those things that you have just said, well almost, and I can easily pick up on their attitude that they are trying to charm me. With you, it is a whole different situation. You don’t smile and yet I feel so comfortable in your presence, so calm. You already had me the moment you gave me your handkerchief, because something like that has never ever happened to me before, I have not even seen my dad do something like that with my mother, and that was already a sign to me that you are not like other men, but I just had to be sure, to be certain that it is not just a front, and now I know it is not a front.”

And there it is! I have fooled her, and now the rest will be child’s play. The most dangerous person you get in life is not the thugs on the street or the corrupt businessmen, no, it is those people that everyone is certain can never do bad in their life. Sure, they will have a little temper to show to others that they can stand up for themselves, but that is about all bad that they see in that person. I have managed to succeed in convincing Sam in less than two hours that I can do no wrong, that I am an honest and sincere guy; I almost feel sorry for her for being so gullible, but then again, no one will ever be able to picture me as a lunatic, I am just too good in hiding my sick side and messing with people’s minds.

“Now who is charming who, Sam? You do realise that I also took a chance in inviting you to come back to my place; you can also be a killer, just waiting to kill me in my own home; how can I be sure that you are what I believe you are?”

She just chuckled, the mischievous look in her eyes intensifying. 

“I guess you just have to find out, Kai.”

No one can deny the sexual tension that is slowly but surely starting to build up between the two of us. It has been scientifically proven that when a person finds his or her partner attractive, it adds to the sexual relationship, making it even more pleasurable, and I find Sam very sexy, as she does with me. The sex is surely going to be explosive tonight.

“Are you flirting with me, Sam?”

She says nothing as she once again takes a sip from her hot chocolate, but this time the sip is done in a seductive way, her eyes showing the growing lust and desire within her. The night may be young but I do not know how much longer I will be able to control my carnal urges. Everything is going according to plan, and I love it when my plans work out successfully, and more importantly, I love it when a plan works out in my favour.

“What do you think, Kai? Do you think that I am capable of flirting with a guy that I had just met two hours ago?”

“You tell me.”

She gently puts her cup down onto the coffee table situated next to her couch, she uncrosses her legs and I watch as she gets up, making her way over to me. She reaches me and my member is starting to take a life of its own, and I am sure my arousal will be very visible very shortly. She takes my cup from my hands and also places it onto the coffee table situated next to my couch. She places both of her hands on my upper legs as she leans down to me, her face so close to mine that I can feel her breath on my skin. Like they are going on their own accord, my hands covers hers, feeling how small they feel underneath my hands, and another image flashes through my mind, an image of our hands being entwined as she arches her upper body against mine while I kiss her passionately in her neck while I make her mine.

“Still thinking that I am flirting with you, Kai?”

Her lips are so close to mine that I can almost taste her, and I want to taste her, all of her, not just her lips.

“Now I am convinced that you are flirting with me.”

She smirks as she brushes her lips over mine, my hands slowly moving up her arms; my eyes closes on their own as I am sure that we are going to kiss at this very moment, but before I can taste those luscious pink lips of her on mine, I feel her pull away. My eyes shoot open, looking up at Sam as she looks down at me, a sadistic smirk on her face. She winks at me and then walks back to her couch where she resumes her sitting, crossing her legs like a woman in charge of the situation, and she takes her cup into her hands, casually taking a sip from it, the sadistic smirk not disappearing. I sit here, completely confused of what had just happened. I make it clear of how I feel, the scowl on my face a clear indication, but apparently it does bother her.

“Careful, Kai; not all as it seems.”

Did I just make a mistake with this black haired beauty? Did I just fool myself instead of fooling her? Did I just manage to convince myself that I have fooled her, when in fact it is the complete opposite? I was certain that I had her eating out of my hand. Am I losing my touch in playing mind games with everyone, especially with the opposite sex? Surely I could not have been mistaken about how fate would have played out tonight, that all would have been in my favour. She just looks at me, no expression on her beautiful face. I am brought out of my thoughts when she starts talking again, that playful and flirty tone suddenly all gone.

“Don’t look so disappointed, Kai.”

“I am not disappointed,” I am beyond pissed! I do not take it well when I am made out as a fool; she can be glad that I still want to take her to bed otherwise I would have slit her throat this very moment. I try my best to remain calm when in fact I am fuming on the inside. 

“If you say so, but anyway, you mentioned earlier something about food, so if the offer still stands, I would like to have some of that food now, if it is okay with you.”

I just nod my head as I get up, beckoning to her to follow me to the kitchen. She takes her seat at the counter once more. I ask her if waffles are fine and it was like telling a kid that Santa Claus is coming because her face just lit up.

“I take it you like waffles then.”

“You have no idea. I can eat it every day for the rest of my life.”

I say nothing as I proceed to take the batter out of the fridge. I also love my waffles, especially for breakfast, and I love it with whipped cream or ice-cream, so there is a plus point for her, although it does not change the fact that I am still very pissed at her. No one makes a fool out of Kai Hiwatari and gets away with it, NO ONE.

I warm up the waffle maker and we remain in silence as I finish up with our food. She did offer to help me but I kindly refused; I like to work with my own food, something that Ray and the others know very well by now. I take a quick glance in Sam’s direction and she is just staring at the counter, her thoughts clearly somewhere far away from the kitchen and the smell of fresh waffles. I decide to just remain quiet, maybe she just wants some time alone.

Soon the waffles are done and I place all the other things in front of us in the middle of the counter, things like syrup, the whipped cream, berries, chocolate sauce and ice-cream. I watch as Sam places the berries on her waffle in the shape of a smiling face, the chocolate sauce being poured over the waffles, and it looks rather cute, although I hate saying that word, even in my own head.

“Are you sure you still want to eat it after you gave it an identity?”

“I am going to devour it,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. I watch how she takes a berry that is covered with the chocolate sauce, but then she looks up at me, and started to lick the sauce from the berry in a very seductive way, the same way it is always done in the movies when a woman uses food or strawberries to seduce a man. I really do not understand this woman; she is really very hard to understand. First she flirts, then she acts as if she was playing with me, and now she is flirting once again with me. Maybe Sam is more of a lunatic than me.

“That sure is an interesting way of eating a berry, Sam.”

“Do you like it, Kai?”

“I would rather not comment on that, Sam. I do not want to give you any ideas.”

“Come now, Kai, I thought you are a guy that speaks your mind; what happened to that guy all of a sudden?”

“You confused him, so he decided to just pack up and leave; he thinks you are insane because your personality changes every five minutes.”

She just smirks at me; like seriously, what is with this woman?

“That is how I amuse myself, Kai; it is just innocent fun.”

“I won’t deny the fun part; that I can promise you.”

She winks at me before returning to her waffle and then proceeds to eat it like a normal human being eats their food, normal and without any sexual intent. We proceed to finish our late dinner in silence, comfortable of course. Afterwards, she insisted to help me put the dishes into the dishwasher. I have 7 maids that work for me but they only come in once a week and they have been here two days ago so luckily for me I have a couple of days left where I have the entire place just for myself, and also for my dark fetish without worrying that anyone may find out about it.

Sam and I remain sitting at the counter, each with a cup of juice in front of us; however, Sam has drifted off into her own world once again, and this time she looks sad. It does not take long before I hear her sniffing; I quietly get up to go and get her a tissue which she takes while giving me a soft, yet sad, smile. I may still be able to turn this situation into my favour. I gently take her into my arms, her arms immediately taking hold of my body while she leans her head on my right shoulder, me just stroking her back while feeling her soft hair brush over my hands, the smell of her freshly washed hair just driving my senses into over drive. I may as well say a few re-assuring words to try and soften her once more.

“The idiot does not deserve your tears; you are worth so much more than a mindless idiot that does not know how to cherish you for the beauty that you are.”

Her hold on me tightens as I feel her mouth come closer to my neck, and then it was as if I have just received a shot of adrenaline as my heart starting pounding very fast in my chest when she started talking against my skin, the warmth coming from her mouth doing animalistic things to me.

“I know I am worth much more than that, but it still hurts that no one sees my worth, that they just keep seeing another regular woman that they can use and abuse and just dispose of when they are done with their filthy deeds; it really hurts, Kai.”

I slightly pull away but only so that we can lock eyes; I still hold her close to me but with my left index finger, I place it under her chin to lift her face so that I can see her eyes. Her eyes are shining because of the tears, and it just brings out the colour of her eyes even more.

“I have already seen your worth, and it is much more than any regular man deserves; do not let men’s ignorant blindness steal your joy. Show the men that you can be happy despite them hurting you, believe me, that is the best revenge, and in the end you have set yourself free from all the hurtful feelings and thoughts.” I keep my voice soft and gentle as I speak to her, making sure my gestures emphasizes on what I am saying to her.

“Oh, Kai,” is all she says before she embraces me, her arms tightening around my body once more. Good, Sam is once again under my spell and this time there is no escaping it; now I am going to ensure that the only way we go from here is upstairs to my bed, no other way. 

“Let me show you what you are worth, Sam; let me take away all the hurt that everyone has caused you till now; please, let me show you what you really deserve in the future,” is all I say against her hair.

Sam pulls away and looks at me confusedly.

“What do you mean by that, Kai?”

I say nothing; instead, I lean down and take her lips into mine, sensually and gentle. My eyes are closed but I can imagine that she is very surprised by that movement but she does not pull away; instead, she returns the kiss, our lips moving slowly against each other, taking in each other’s taste. I softly lick her bottom lip, asking for permission and she allows me to enter my tongue, tasting her even more. Sam returns the gesture, our tongues moving sensually against each other and I can feel by her gestures of her body and hands that she is enjoying this very much because her arms have encircled my neck, her left hand slowly making its way up to my hair; my arms have moved down from her back and is now holding her hips in a firm grip. I pull her even closer to me, our bodies pressed up against each other and she moans into my mouth. I manage to press her against the counter resulting in another moan coming from her. The kissing is becoming more heated and passionate by the second, my arousal getting harder and harder. I feel how Sam pulls my hair and my right hand goes down to her left bum cheek, taking a firm grip on it.

I pull away from her soft lips and move my kisses down to her neck, Sam inclining her head to the side to make it easier for me to please her neck area. I reach a spot right beneath her ear lobe and I feel her body shudder and she gives out another moan; clearly I have touched a very sensitive spot. Her grip around my neck tightens and I feel her push her crotch area up against mine, my erection pressing up against her crotch, and this time it is me giving out a groan.

I take her lips once more, this time with urgency and more heated. It does not take long before the two of us have to separate for some much needed air, but I keep my forehead pressed against hers, our eyes closed as we take in deep breaths. I cup her face with my one hand, about to tell her what I really want to do to her tonight.

“I want to make love to you, Sam; I want to take you in my arms and to take away all the hurt and pain, making you feel nothing but pure bliss and happiness, just like you deserve.”

‘Make love’, the two words that is hardly found in the vocabulary of a man, but it is the two words that I have learned can make a woman fall at your feet. For a woman, the words ‘make love’ means much more than just sex; for her it means that the man wants to connect with her on a much deeper level, an emotional and spiritual level, and not just on a physical level. It makes a woman believe that the man has very deep and special feelings for her, that he is in love with her. I have also discovered that if a woman believes that the man wants to make love to her, she is much more sexual than usual, so it really is worth it to make love to a woman. I must admit that I really enjoy it much more than just regular sex because in the end I get just as much pleasure as the woman so it is a win – win for both of us, despite me having no emotions for the woman what so ever.

Sam says nothing to my question but instead grabs my head and starts to kiss me with a type of urgency that I have never felt before coming from a woman, and that to me is a ‘yes’ to my question.

I move my hands down to her thighs where I take hold of them firmly and I lift her up, placing her on top of the counter, and now she is slightly higher than me but it just adds to the sexual atmosphere. Before I know it, she removes my shirt, our kissing only stopping when she pulled the shirt over my head. Her legs are wrapped tightly around my body, my erection pressing right against her crotch, our clothes the only thing preventing us from doing it, but I am in no hurry to enter her just yet; foreplay is after all the starter to making love, and luckily I like foreplay.

We continue making out very passionately before I also remove her shirt, and feeling her breasts press up against me feels so good; I can only imagine how her entire naked body will feel against mine, how our skins will move against each other. Okay, I really cannot take this; I must have her, and I must have her now! I pull away once again, looking into her eyes and seeing the desire and lust being reflected in those beautiful eyes of her.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” is all I ask in a huskily voice and Sam just nods, smiling while not looking away once. I pull away from the counter, Sam still having her legs wrapped around my waist as I make my way up the stairs. She is not heavy, making the journey upstairs shorter and easier for both of us.

We reach my room in no time and the moment we walk in, I switch on the light. I like to ‘make love’ with the lights on so that I can see the woman’s facial expressions, to see whether she likes the things that I do to her, or not. I walk to my canopy bed where I gently put her down on to the bed, our lips once again locked in a heated session. Her hands move to my hair where she pulls it, and I also pull her hair, feeling the soft touch of them between my fingers, the hair just adding to the already very excited mood. This is what it is all about: the feel of her hair in between my fingers, how they move when ever her body moves, how they get clammy and how a few strands stuck to the skin due to all the sweat. I cannot wait to behold that view before me. What no one knows, is that I have installed four little cameras in each corner of my bed, high on the wooden pillars of my bed, and it is not for the perverted reasons that many might think; it is so that I can watch over and over again at how my victim’s hair moves as I thrust into their body, making them mine, how their hair sticks to their back and the sides of the face; I love the motion of their hair, not their bodies.

I break the kiss and indicate to Sam to move backwards; she does and rests her head on the pillows, right in the middle of my bed. I climb onto the bed and then proceed to crawl over to her, stopping right above her where I lower myself down onto her, feeling her breasts press against my chest. My right hand roams her body while I start to kiss her passionately once more, my left hand stroking her hair. Sam’s hands are roaming my back, almost scratching it but in a seductive way, and I really like the feeling. Very soon I am going to start with foreplay, a part I favour very much. There is no need in pleasing only myself; I can never be that selfish. Sam’s moaning is music to my ears and I can feel my erection is pulsing from arousal but the big guy has to wait a little longer before he can put his head anywhere. 

I break the kiss once again but I move my lips to her neck, and after kissing her sensitive spot, Sam’s upper body arches up against mine as she gasps. I continue to assault the little sensitive spot for a little while longer before I make my way down, making sure that all my kisses are sensual and pleasing. Soon enough I have reached her breasts; by now I have started to straddle her hips as I make my way down her body. She pulls my hair as I start to suck on her pink nipples, making turns between the two erect buds; I tease them a little more by gently pulling them between my teeth resulting in another moan coming from Sam. I am sure that she is very aroused by now, and also very wet. I will find out soon enough. I massage her breasts a while longer before I start to make my way down to her stomach, a toned stomach. Now I am convinced that Sam loves sport because her body is toned and no one can get a body like this without hard work and exercise; I for one can testify on that matter.

I finally reach the hem of the trunks and before I pull it down, I first have to make sure whether she is fine with oral on her. 

“Do you mind if I kiss you down here?”

“You can do whatever you want, Kai; I have no objections whatsoever,” is all she says with a huge grin, her eyes clearly clouded by lust. I return the grin before slowly pulling the trunks down, Sam only lifting her hips when I move it over her ass. What greeted my eyes was sure a very interesting sight. She was completely cleanly waxed or shaved or whatever, except for a strip, I believe it is called the landing strip, and it is coloured in neon blue. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with that guy to dump Sam? She is truly a beauty; were it not for me wanting to put her head in a jar, I might have considered dating her. I just smile at her interesting display and I hear Sam chuckle and when I look up, she was grinning widely.

“What’s the matter, Hiwatari? Never saw a coloured clammy?”

I just had to smile at what she called her lady bits, a clammy, how original.

“I must admit, it is quite interesting, and I cannot wait to test it out,” and before Sam could say anything else, I take her into my mouth, causing Sam to gasp as I start with my tongue work, on her ‘clammy’.

Many men hate giving a woman oral and some find it absolutely revolting; I am not one of those men. For me, giving a woman oral has got to be the most exhilarating part of the whole ‘making love’ scenario. My first time was a bit of a disaster but practice makes perfect, and soon enough I have learned the skill of how to use my lips and tongue in pleasing a woman orally. I take a quick glance and see that her head is pressed into the pillow, her lips slightly parted, her upper body arched up while she grips the covers in both hands. I have not even started using my fingers and she is already going insane. I lick up and down, making sure to move between every fold, tasting everything of her. This taste is also something I had to get use to, it is almost like with olives: in the beginning it is horrible but the more you eat or taste of it, the tastier it gets until in the end you want nothing else but that taste, and it is the same with a woman; a woman’s juices are not disgusting, it just takes a little time to get use to, but it is worth it in the end. A real man does not find anything disgusting about the woman he aims to please; a real man will do anything in his power to sexually please his partner.

I lick and suck all over, making sure her entire area is pleased, but also giving extra attention to her clit. I move down to her entrance, using my tongue to penetrate her, moving it in out, and after a while I keep my tongue inside, wiggling it about, hearing her moan even more. Sam’s legs are draped over my shoulders and I can feel that her legs are starting to become a little restless, indicating that she is not far from coming; she has already called my name twice in a moaning sound, making my erection throb harder at that action. Soon Sam, you will be able to moan my name into my ears, very soon. I finally decide to remove my tongue after tasting and swallowing her and then I insert two fingers but in a gentle manner, moving them in and out very sensually, all while still licking her all over.

“Kai......mmmmmm......I......” and that is all what she could say before she came, and.....holy shit! Sam is a squirter! Awesome! My entire neck and chest area is covered with her wetness but I really do not care because I have never been with a squirter before! That orgasmic moan of Sam is like a symphony, food for the soul, music to my ears. Soon enough she finally comes down from her high, her whole body trembling, especially her legs that are just hanging over my shoulders now. I give her a few more licks, feeling her body shudder under that touch, and now that I am satisfied in making her come for the first time tonight, I can move on to the grand finale: the making love part. I take the trunks that are lying beside me to wipe off most of her wetness from me, Sam clearly not aware that she has just soaked me with her juices. I am almost reconsidering in killing her, as in almost. I finally remove my pants and just like Sam, I also went commando, my erect member greeting me. I place a few kisses on Sam’s stomach as I slowly make my way up to her before I started to kiss her once more, not caring about the fact that she tastes herself.

My erection is positioned at her entrance but unfortunately, I do not do it without protection. I do not care about getting her pregnant because she is not going to live long enough to find out; however, I am concerned about where she has been before me, and where her previous sexual partners have been. There is no use in getting myself sick over something like this. My right hand cups Sam’s cheek while I kiss her but I pull away to look in to her eyes, the lust still there. 

“Do you still want to go all the way?”

“Take me, Kai; make me yours tonight,” and that is all the confirmation that I need. I sit up and reach for the drawer of my night stand and I open it to remove the foil packet. I am still straddling Sam’s hips and just as I was about to put the rubber on, Sam also sits up and takes it gently from my hands. I watch how she skilfully puts it on, me not missing the gestures of how seductively she strokes my member, letting me know that she is very impressed with its size. Sam lies back down onto her back and I also lower myself onto her, feeling how her legs widen even more as I position myself between her legs. We start kissing once again and as we kiss, I slowly enter her, Sam moaning into my mouth as I go in deeper and deeper. The part I like the most about sex is where I penetrate the woman, entering her wet cavern, feeling it move over my member as I go in deeper. I just love that feeling; it even makes me groan out in pleasure. I can easily understand why some people can become sex addicts; it is not so hard to phantom the idea. Sex really does feel good and I really cannot imagine a life without it.

The thrusting becomes faster as I am inside of Sam as deep as possible, our ‘love making’ now in full swing. Sam moves her hips expertly along with my hips, ensuring we both get ultimate pleasure out of the whole session, our bodies moving in perfect unison with each other. Our kissing has become so heated that we are struggling to breathe probably and the movements of our bodies are not making matters any easier. We both make sounds of moaning and groaning as the pleasure assaults our brains and bodies. I can feel Sam’s nails dig into my back, a very erotic move in my opinion. I finally break the kiss and move my lips to her neck where I try to kiss her but I end up breathing more against her neck than actually kissing it.

“Oh, Kai,” is all Sam can manage to say through all of the ecstasy. With one hand I grip Sam’s hair as I grind into her body, with more force. I want to feel all of her from the inside, I want to make sure she will remember me, even in death. I have this sudden urge to bite into her skin, it must be that ‘cave man’ side of me wanting to take over. A groan escapes me as I feel Sam bite into me, almost as if she was reading my thoughts, and although it did hurt, it really does add to the sex. I decide to bite back into her shoulder and Sam just moaned even more, that sexual moan. I am not about to make a habit out of this biting but it sure does come handy.

I can feel how our bodies are slowly starting to become clammy with sweat but there is still a long way to go; I am known for my stamina, not just in the dish but also in bed, it might be the Hiwatari genes, I am not sure. We remain in the missionary position a while longer before I sit up once again, pulling Sam up with me in the process. I straighten my legs and she takes her places on my lap, slowly lowering herself onto me as I penetrate her once more. This time it feels like I am even deeper inside of her, and she starts to move her hips, up and down, her pubic bone grinding against mine. Sam wraps her arms around my neck as I place my hands firmly on her lower back, taking the skin in a tight grip, feeling how her hair cascades over my hands as she moves her hips. Sam arches her head back and I take this opportunity to start kissing her neck once more, taking in her natural scent and feeling how soft and sensual it feels under my lips. Sam’s one hand moves up to my hair where she starts pulling my hair all the while moaning out my name. My one hand also takes hold of her hair, taking those beautiful black locks firmly into my hand and I pull, her upper body arching even more backwards, me leaning down as I take her right breast into my mouth, hearing Sam gasp out by my actions. Her grinding of her hips increases in pace and I feel her cavern tighten around my member, feeling how she comes closer and closer to reaching her climax and it does not take long for her to fill the room with her orgasmic scream, my entire pubic area and inner thighs becoming covered in her juices.

Soon her crisis passes, leaving Sam’s body to fall limply against mine, her heaving in my neck a clear indication of her exhaustion, but I am not done with her, not yet. I still have to get my fill, so just too bad for her. I hold her close to me, my arms encircling her body, feeling how both of us are covered in sweat. I am also short of breath but not like Sam; I can still go for a few rounds. I place a few soft kisses on her exposed neck, women love the cuddling part; it makes them feel special. 

“Can you go for another round?” is all I ask her in a very soft and compassionate sounding voice, and much to my relief, she manages to nod her head while still resting it on my shoulder.

“Lie down on your stomach,” and without any reluctance, she does so, me helping her of course. Sam lies down on the bed, her eyes closed and I silently wonder to myself whether she will really be able to handle another round or not, or will she fall asleep while we are at it. The left side of her head rests on the pillow, her two hands also being placed on to the pillow, and her hair is covering her back, a few strands being completely soaked in sweat and it sticks to her back. I gently move it away, exposing her back and then I finally glance at her back, and once again I have to wonder what is wrong with that idiot guy for dumping this beauty. On Sam’s back, all down her spine is a steam punk tattoo, and now I am really, really reconsidering in killing Sam; she really is my type of girl.

I take two pillows and place it under her pelvis, lifting her pelvic area slightly, and Sam’s eyes remain close while I do this. I start placing sensual kisses all along her spine, starting at the bottom, slowly making my way up until I reach her neck, sucking on her ear lobe, she just smiling by the gesture. Without any warning, I penetrate her once more, her head lifting from the pillow as she moans once more. My whole body is resting on top of hers, while my hips do all the movements. I move my left hand down to hers where or fingers entwine, while my right hand gently cups her chin while I kiss her cheek softly. Her legs open wider and my thrusting increases in pace and force, and I can hear the distinct sound of skin hitting against skin, Sam’s moaning increasing.

I can feel that I am reaching my peak, this resulting in me thrusting even harder into Sam. I perch myself up by the arms, this adding to the force of my thrusting. I look down at Sam, her hair moving along with her whole body as I continue with my vigorous movement, and I can feel I am getting closer and closer until finally......the blinding light of pleasure assaults all my senses, my legs losing their ability to feel, a groan and a gasp escapes from my mouth at the same time, my hands clutching the covers as the euphoric moment rips through my entire being; I did not even hear Sam scream out once more, leaving me surprised and impressed that she managed to come for a third time. I was so focused on reaching my peak that I really did not pay any attention to her in that critical time. I feel how my entire body shudders as the moment passes, me collapsing on top of Sam, still being inside of her. Her wetness is all over us and the bedding, almost to the point of it being uncomfortable but I am not going to worry about that now. We both are heaving; our bodies being drenched in sweat, our chests moving up and down as if we both have just ran 10 miles. I know I have to remove myself from her in order to remove the condom, but I just cannot seem to muster up the energy right now. 

No words are spoken between us; we are just listening to each other’s panting and feeling each other’s wet bodies, our skins feeling flushed. 

After remaining like this for a while longer, I manage to pull myself up, removing myself from Sam, only to stand on my knees so that I can remove the rubber. I do so, tie it up and throw it into the small dustbin situated under my bed stand. I lay down on my back, pulling Sam close to me, keeping her in my arms, and right before we both drift off to sleep, we share a deep and meaningful kiss for one last time, bringing an end to our love making, for now anyway; I plan to have her again later on, just before I kill her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right now I am just enjoying the lovely weather, despite enjoying it in the backyard at Tyson’s dojo. He has invited me for lunch, and I am so glad that that ordeal is over. It is just past three o’ clock, and I will be heading home soon; I just want to get my bearings in order and give that huge lunch a chance to settle down in my stomach.

I am just lying on my back in the shade of the huge tree, my arms resting behind my head, a piece of grass in my mouth and my eyes closed, hoping that the others will see this as a sign to leave me alone, but unfortunately, knowing each other for so long now, the guys know that I am not sleeping, so it is only a matter of minutes before they come to pester me about something; might as well enjoy the last few minutes of solitude. 

I think back to last night, and a grin appears on my face. Sam sure is quite something else. After our heated session last night, we both fell asleep immediately, but I woke up at around three this morning, and it is a good thing I did, otherwise I would not have been able to drug Sam. Biovolt was a horrible place but it did have some excellent drugs, especially those that are currently in my possession. It is a strong sleeping drug, and only five cc can knock an adult out for two days straight; unfortunately, I would know all about that as I was a victim to the drug a couple of times; luckily the drug also comes with a counter drug, for the cases where one must be woken up. Sam will be sleeping until tonight, which is when I will administer the counter drug.

I woke up around eight this morning after falling asleep for the second time, and I took my time in getting up, just enjoying the sensation of having Sam’s naked body against my own. When it was just past nine, I finally decided to get up and to freshen up, but I did not do it alone. I ran a warm bath for both me and Sam where I took it upon myself to bathe her probably, and I really enjoyed it, as I always do with my victims; and that is what the hair dryer is really for, to dry the hair of my victims after I have bathed them. I put them in a chair with retractable straps, unseen to the eye, where I dry the hair of my victims, me just being completely absorbed of how their hair feels between my fingers and how they smell and look, and also how they move as I dry them. Sam will never know that I had bathed her. When she wakes up, she will be under the impression that it is still the same night.

“Yo, Kai!”

I groan to myself as I hear Max calling me. I just remain my same position. If he wants to tell me something or ask me something, then he can come to me. I hear footsteps coming towards me, and it is not one person, but two in fact. 

“Mind if we join you?”

The other person is Ray, and his company I can manage to tolerate. I nod my head once and I hear both Max and Ray lie down on to the grass. I was kind of surprised Tyson was not around, or even Hilary, and going against my better judgement, I ask the guys where Tyson is, and both just started to snigger, making me curious in the process.

“I take it you don’t know then.”  
“Know what?”

“Tyson and Hilary hooked up last night, so I am guessing that those two are having a quickie somewhere in the house. You know how the saying goes: once you have had a taste of that honey, you never want anything else.”

I just snort at that. So Tyson finally managed to get his act together and go after Hilary. In my opinion, I think it is a good thing; hopefully now that they have found a release for their sexual tension, they can finally become people that one can actually tolerate. I do not comment on what Max had said, he and Ray continuing with their bubbling.  
The three of us continue lying in the shade until Tyson and Hilary finally come out of the house, and by opening one eye to glance at the two, I can clearly see that they were busy with something. Both of their faces looked flushed and Tyson had a huge grin on his face, Hilary also looking much friendlier. Oh yeah, they definitely did it. The two join us but I won’t be staying much longer; I really want to get home, to my victim.

To these guys I look like a normal and moody guy, like a guy that will never hurt anyone seriously, much less kill anybody. If only they knew with what type of person they are really associating themselves with. My estate back at the mansion, the back part, is covered with headless bodies, buried in the ground seven feet down. I decided to go a foot deeper than the usual six feet, and luckily I have a mini excavator, and I am also very fortunate that my neighbours will never be able to see what I am doing in my back yard, despite me always digging the graves and burying the bodies at night time. Should the police ever discover the real me and my crimes, they will have a field day on my estate; of that I am certain. If I ever get caught, I will never see the light of day ever again.

The world will sure be shocked of my crimes if it should come to light one day, but luckily for me that will not happen anytime soon. The thing about a serial killer is that they are very intelligent in covering their tracks; it is only when they start to get sloppy that they start to slip up, when they think that they will never get caught. Many get caught because of their own ignorance, believing that they are untouchable; how foolish some people can be. Should I get caught one day and a head doctor tries to examine me, they will have a real difficult time. I am sure that everyone is fascinated with how the head of a serial killer works but serial killers are usually smart people; they know how to play mind games, how to make people believe a certain thing when in fact it is a complete lie. No one will ever be able to know what goes in my head, no matter how hard they try to study me. Only I know how my head works, although, I must admit that there are days that not even I know what is exactly going on inside of my head, or where the voices are coming from. Ah yes, the voices; they are the ones that are driving me to killing the certain type of women, and I have no idea where they come from. It is not like I can have a normal conversation with them because nothing about this whole scenario is normal anyway. 

I am a very dangerous person, of that I am sure, and it is not because I kill women, no, it is because I have the ability to play mind games with anyone that crosses my path. With criminals, you know you can expect bad things from them, but with people like me it is a whole different story; we can give you the sweetest, most innocent smile while driving an axe into your chest, showing absolutely no remorse whatsoever. 

I have already heard so many stories of serial killers that are married and that have children, and no one could ever dream of their significant other being so cruel and so heartless, and the only way they found out about their partner’s gruesome crimes were because they got sloppy, thinking that they have become invincible, that no one will ever suspect them because they have covered their tracks so well, and that their front with the whole loving family will not even put them on the suspect list.

Just imagine Hilary as a serial killer, or even Kenny; not in a millions years will they be suspected of such horrendous crimes, but that is exactly the problem: no one ever suspects the nice and care-free people, everyone being under the impression that they will not even hurt a fly. Okay, I know that neither of those two can kill, not even if it means saving their own lives, but it just shows how ignorant the world is, putting everyone into classes, classes that some ass thought of many years ago, and we are all defined according to those classes. Luckily for me, the world has already placed me in their ‘class’ in which they think I fit into, but I am the one who is laughing the most because every day I manage to fool the world with who I really am, no one knowing of the dark and evil person that is walking amongst them. It is those idiots that really deserve to die because of their ignorance of the world, but all in good time. I am sure that one day there will be someone who has had enough of these ignorant self absorbed bastards, and they will just snap, slaughtering all of those bastards. That will be some day, but that will not be me who will do that slaughtering; I have my own category of people that I slaughter, and right now I am very anxious to get to my latest victim, a beautiful black haired damsel, just waiting to be pleased all over again. I can feel my crotch start to pound, anxious to get busy once again, so I have no choice but to leave these people and head home so that I can wake up Sam and then repeat last night. Unfortunately for her, tomorrow will be the day her head ends up in a jar; poor thing. Yeah right, like I feel sorry for any of my victims. If that was the case, I would not have killed them in the first place.

I stand up and with just a nod of the head into the other’s direction, I place my hands in my pocket and start making my way to the gate; luckily for me, my friends know by now that that is my way of bidding them farewell, and although Tyson got very pissed with it in the beginning, he finally made peace with it in the end, just like the rest of them. I get into my car and race to my place; I cannot wait to wake up Samantha and have my way with her once more. I hardly care about the questions she might ask about what time it is. I could care less. I look down at my pants when I stop at a red robot and I already have an erection the size of Mount Everest; I guess he is just as excited as me to be inside of Sam once again. There will be no foreplay this time because there will be no time. I am already feeling like I can explode inside of my pants; lust really is no one’s play mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something feels very good, as in really, really good. Man, I can die of happiness right now. Mmmmmm, I just have to moan out; what the hell is happening to me? I know I am still in bed, of that I am sure but can it already be morning? I just fell asleep a few hours ago. But then why is there so much light....ahh....what is going on, this pleasure is almost too much! Am I about to come or what? It sure feels like that. Wait....I slowly open my eyes and I can see what the source of light is and it is not the sun; the lamp is on and someone is definitely between my legs. I slowly glance down and I am met with one hell of a sexy sight; Sam is on her knees, sucking me like her life is depending on it. Another groan escapes me as another wave of pleasure runs through my body, numbing my legs. She looks up and our eyes meet, her eyes shining with lust, mischief and a passionate heat, a passion that I can feel through her mouth as she skilfully continues with her task. Now this is how a man is supposed to wake up: with a girl between his legs sucking him. My hands gripped the sheets as another wave of pleasure courses through my body, causing my head to fall back onto the pillow and another groan escaping my throat. I can feel Sam going faster and faster and before I can tell her that I am about to come, it shoots into her mouth, my whole body going into some sort of convulsion as the orgasm attacks every living fibre of my body; another moan escapes me as my mind is clouded with pure bliss. 

It finally passes and I just lay here, heaving and trying to recover from that unexpected and very pleasurable assault on my body. I feel a movement at my legs and I lift my head, a lot of effort I might add, and I see Sam sitting on her knees, her hands resting on her thighs as she looks down at me and smirks, her mouth red and also glistening from her previous activities. I smirk back, not knowing what she is planning because I can clearly see by the look in her eyes that she is planning something.

“Had fun, Sam?” I just had to ask, me being very curious about what brought this on. I mean, we just had incredible sex a few hours ago, and that was for the third time since I had returned from Tyson’s place. That whole ‘making love’ crap has long gone since I came back. I have discovered that she is not really a woman for that stuff; last night was probably only because it was our first time together. Sam sure is a sex kitten; too bad she has to die in a couple of hours’ time, almost sad actually.

“Yes, but I want more, much, much more,” the gleam in her eyes intensifying while saying that.

I just raise an eyebrow; she is a sex tiger, never mind a kitten. Heck, I can also do with some more, but I first need some rest before I show her a thing or two. 

“Just give me a few minutes then I will have you begging me to stop,” I say to her in a sly tone. Sam just smirks back, crossing her arms, giving me a challenging look. I am always up for a challenge, no matter what kind of challenge. I rest my arms behind my head, also giving Sam a challenging look, both of us smirking like two cocky bastards. Once more a thought pops into my head, a thought making me reconsider on killing her soon, but then what? I just let her go or what? Not likely. Maybe it should just be a casual relationship but then.....that means I won’t be able to kill anymore; the voices will not be happy about that. Nope, Sam has to go, no matter how good a lay she is; there are many others. With my left arm, I reach for my bedside, looking for my pack of cigarettes. I find it and pull one out and just as I was about to light it, Sam takes it from me, placing it in her mouth and lighting it. I watch as she takes a deep drag, her eyes still challenging me.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Hiwatari.”

I don’t know why but just hearing her say my surname in that voice makes me feel like a cave man that just wants to do carnivorous to her, which sounds disgusting but you get the picture. I shrug my shoulders and take another cigarette, she lighting it for me since she also has my lighter. We sit in silence, just enjoying our cancer sticks. I can also feel that I am ready for another round, and it won’t be long before I have Sam on her back, her nails digging into my skin. 

Apparently Sam has the same thoughts as she did not even finish her cigarette and just crushed it in the ashtray. She crawled over me, smirking at me before she went down on my chest, seductively starting to play with my left nipple, and I will not deny the fact that I enjoy it very much. Suddenly the cigarette also seems too long to finish for me so I also put it out in the ashtray. My hands start to move over Sam’s arms, stroking them softly while she continues teasing my nipples. I can also feel how my arousal is slowly coming back to life and it won’t be long before it is at full attention, ready for action. 

Sam stops her teasing and looks up at me, our eyes shining with desire. We lock lips, heatedly and hungry, our lips saying what we both are thinking at this very moment. I did not even notice when her right hand reached for the drawer to remove the foil packet, but before I knew it, she pulled away, holding the packet between her two fingers while she was having a very sly smile on her mouth. Maybe, just maybe I will be the one doing the begging this time. How exciting!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun is slowly starting to rise; the birds are cheerful; a clear sign that today will be a beautiful day. A beautiful day indeed, especially for me seeing as very soon I am going to watch how the life leaves my next victim as I silently choke her to death. Last night, or rather very early this morning.....man, there are not words. Sam, what can I say? She did me like no woman ever did me before and I also realised that she was holding back the whole time, which again raises the question: why the hell did her boyfriend leave her? Maybe she did not have sex with him like she did with me because if that were the case, then he must be gay for leaving something like that. No straight sane man will ever be able to let go of something like this, but I don’t fall into that class because I am not sane, straight yes, but not sane. The voices will never allow me to keep her alive. If only it were not for the voices, Sam and I may have worked great together, no doubt the sex would have been explosive all the time.

I take another drag from my cigarette and then a sip of coffee as I continue standing on my balcony, just looking how the sun is rising. Sam is still fast asleep, I can’t really blame her. I probably would have been sleeping also right now, but I have stuff to do, and unfortunately it involves Sam, and soon I will have to disturb her peaceful sleep. Just one more cigarette and then it is time to get down to business. My stomach is turning with excitement; I can hardly wait.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I said that I will smoke one more cigarette, but then I caught sight of my bathroom and decided that I much rather need a shower before I start with my horrendous crime, so now here I am, dressed only in my sweat pants, looking at Sam’s naked sleeping form, my crotch already itching with lust again but now is not the time. Sex is not in the picture now, and it won’t be for a while. 

I silently make my way over to the bed, carefully getting on to the bed; I don’t want her to wake up just yet. I crawl over to her and gently lay her onto her back, she only shuffling a little in her sleep; it almost looks cute. I sit on her so that I can straddle her hips, it is also going to be much easier when I start strangling her; that way I will have more control over should she start to fight, which I have no doubt she will do; she did warn me yesterday that she does know how to defend herself.

My hands roam her naked upper body once more, taking in every last detail because soon this gorgeous body will be deep in the ground, never to see the light of day ever again. I feel Sam stir and as she flutters her eyes open, she smiles when she sees me sit on her. I smile back, the poor woman completely unaware of the nightmare she just had woken up into. 

“You in the mood for some more of last night’s action?” she asks me in a playful tone. 

All I can do is smile at her as I lean down and taste her lips for one last time, my hands slowly making their way to her neck. Sam’s hands move down my sides, her nails slowly dragging along, the action causing a tingling sensation all over my body. My hands are finally in position and I start squeezing, the two of us still kissing, but soon enough I pull away and look into her eyes. She still has no idea what is going on. I squeeze harder and her face suddenly becomes panic stricken, as she tries to call my name in a chocking sound, and just as I had anticipated, she starts to fight back, Sam trying her best to claw out my eyes. I just move my head out of her reach as I press harder and harder, seeing how her face becomes red. 

“You never should have trusted me, Sam; you should have stayed on the bridge, far away from me, but it is too late now.” 

I can see how her eyes are begging me to stop but it is too late for her, too late for me. The voices have taken over completely; I am at their mercy now.

“By coming home with me, you practically signed your own death certificate, my dear Samantha. I am not who you think I am; I am not the Kai Hiwatari the media has depicted all this time. I am much, much worse than you can ever imagine.”

I can feel how the life is slowly leaving Sam’s body as the struggling has stopped. Her hands are still clutching my wrists, her eyes screaming to me ‘why?!’

I continue looking into her beautiful eyes until they finally glaze over and her hands finally fall limply to the bed, but I do not stop. I squeeze for a few minutes more before I finally release my hands from her neck.

“Rest in peace, sweet, sweet, Samantha.”

I finally get off of her, taking her body in my arms in bridal style, starting to make my way down stairs to my secret room, where the heads of my previous victims are all in huge jars. Again, I am very grateful that Sam is not heavy seeing as I have a distance to walk. The room’s entrance is situated in the main study, behind a book shelf, my own discovery. I am not even sure that my grandfather knew about it. The button that opens the door is also situated at a very secret place and I guess I was just lucky in discovering the secret room.

I finally reach the study and I gently place Sam’s body in one of the chairs so that I can reach the button and open it. Soon enough I am making my way down the stairs, Sam’s body in my arms. It is a deep descend that I have to make until I reach the bottom, making me wonder what this room was used for in the beginning.

I finally reach my trophy room, and luckily for me the lights are already on. Whoever designed and built this room was a true genius; the moment the secret door opens, the lights automatically turn on. I lay Sam’s body down onto the steel bed, the very same type of steel bed that they use in the autopsies. I don’t know the correct name but I am going to go with steel bed. I had put all the white tiles in myself, it just makes it easier cleaning up all the blood afterwards. 

I look at my collection, every head beautifully displayed in their respective jars, lights that are situated at the back of them illuminating through each jar. I suddenly feel all giddy; I know it is weird that me, Kai Hiwatari, can feel like that but I do, and I feel it every time I come here and look at my impressive collection. Soon enough, a new head will be beautifully displayed and a new head for my trophy collection. Well, time to get to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am sitting on my patio, a glass of wine in one hand, a cigarette in the other, just watching the sunset and feeling completely at peace with myself. Sam’s headless body is in the cooler right now; later tonight, around midnight I will bury it out in the back. Her head fits perfectly in with the others, her hair moving in the fluids inside of the jar, she still looking very peaceful and very sexy. The way the scalpel sliced through her skin, it was like they were made for each other, which sounds completely ludicrous, but hey it is me after all. Her blood was still warm as it flowed over my hands when I started decapitating her head, that part usually being the most exhilarating of the whole process, excluding the end result.

The place was covered with blood but I really do not mind; I like the blood, and at least it was a clean cut, her head perfectly removed without any unwanted small cuts. I feel so peaceful right now, like nothing can get on my nerves, not even my team mates with their idiotic antics. Life truly is good for me. I relax more in to my seat, taking another sip from the wine, my mind still replaying the decapitation of Sam. I got rid of her personal stuff, burning her clothes; her phone is a whole different story. I sneaked onto to the train that goes to the other part of the city and placed it underneath a seat, just removing the battery. I know it will be discovered but at least it will not be traced back to my place, and neither will they find my fingerprints on it.

I bet that ex boyfriend of hers will regret replacing her after he discovers that she is missing, never to be seen ever again. That is his loss, not mine. Maybe if he didn’t leave her, she would not have ended up in my clutches, so hopefully he will blame himself the rest of his life. It is actually all his fault. I would not have found her if he did not fight with her, but no use in pondering over what might have been and what not. All I know is that Sam’s beautiful head with her beautiful black hair is resting peacefully in a jar on my trophy stand; other than that, I could care less.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has already been two months since my last kill, too long in my opnion. Sam’s face was everywhere on the news as everyone was looking for her, but they will never find; they may as well just give up and go sit up a headstone for her in the cemetery.

I am casually walking around in the mall, and I know, like what the hell? What is Kai doing in a mall? Well, simple: I am searching for my next victim. The voices are becoming restless again so I have to obey them. So far I have not seen anyone that has peaked my interest.

I continue walking around some more until I finally notice a woman, more like the back of her. Her hair is really long, a light brown colour, and it almost seems like her hair is a different colour at the front, almost a golden colour. Now if only she can turn......well, well, well, how about that; it is the one and only Julia Fernandez. She is not older than me but hey, I can bend the rules a little. I have just found my next victim and this should be the easiest kill ever seeing as we know each other. Now, the only problem is how to her to go with me without anyone seeing us. Guess I will just have to follow her like I did with the others, which never failed me. By tonight my dear Julia, you will be in my bed, experiencing the real Kai Hiwatari, and soon after that you will see the dark, sick and sadistic side of him as he takes your life. I can hardly wait to get this game started once again, so let the games begin......


End file.
